Fast Cars and Freedom
by SephirothChan
Summary: Axel and Roxas are street racers and Roxas has a secret to hide. Roxas is pretty oblivious to everyone's feelings including his own. Can they make it work? AxelxRoxas.. HaynerxRoxas.. AxelxSeifer... SeiferxHayner.. Limes, Lemons...


This is really AU and really smut ridden mostly limeish smut, but I swear I'll get around to a lemon.. I'm to lazy to type to much today so I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything else that someone else owns that I used in the this story, in fact I don't even own the plot because my friend Nymph came up with the idea, I only own all of Roxas and Hayner's actions.. Which is weak because I don't own Hayner and Roxas..

Chapter 1: The Geek in the Pink

"Hey baby look at me go  
From zero to hero  
You better take it from a geek like me  
I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums  
Who wouldn't care if you com...plete him or not"

Axel was playing his theme song as he prepared for the race. He needed to get his head into this one. This was his first race for Pinks and he didn't want to lose his baby. His baby would be a 1956 Corvette that was Bright Pink. Therefore earning him the nickname Geek In The Pink. It was just as souped up as any Honda or Suzuki out there, but it was a lot harder to earn respect in it. Hence how come this was his first race for Pinks. The only problem was he couldn't focus, because he was so worried about this new driver that had been tearing up the circuit. He'd won 15 new cars in two weeks and was already top class. No one new what he looked like, who he was, where he came from. The only thing they knew was that his car of choice was a 1981 Mustang that was dominating. It was such a deep purple that it looked black, the car was called midnight and the driver always wore a helmet, even after the race.

Axel pulled up to the designated street to loud cheers, but was surprised to see that the other three competitors had backed out of the race, meaning it was a one with Midnight. Who just pulled up...  
Roxas was the son of the number one cop hellbent against street racing, that's why the thought of racing was so appealing. Besides he just started a garage with his friend Hayner and well they were pretty good at the whole non-street legal thing.. That's why when someone suggested they start racing their cars for pinks Roxas jumped at the opportunity.

He was pretty good too, only took him two weeks to make it to the top.. He had 15 pretty sweet cars, and well life at the top was good, except for the whole never being able to admit his identity since if his dad ever found out he was anywhere near a street race he'd be murdered in his sleep.

----------------------

Roxas pulled up in Midnight that was the nickname Hayner gave their baby the pride and joy of their shop.. Everyone just called him midnight since well his dad would kill him and the other racers would probably kill him to if they knew he was. His theme song was blaring.

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

He looked over nodding at the driver of the bright ass pink car and smirked, 'Cute...' he turned the music down looking around looked like the geek in the pink over there was the only one that showed up to face him. It was understandable since he basically rocked. He watched them count down to the start of the race. It was time to go and Roxas didn't waste anytime getting started. he wouldn't loose his baby ever, especially not to Pinkie over there.

Axel would've bitten his fingers off, if he still chewed his nails, he was that nervous. But he had to focus. He climbed into his car and took a deep breath. 'Speed. I am Speed.' his mantra running through his head. "C'mon you can do this baby." he said patting the dash.  
The light turned Red and they were off. At first Axel had a huge lead. To huge, he knew what was about to happen. He looked in his rear view mirror to find Midnight no longer behind him. Axel turned his head to the side and they were inches apart and dead even. It was too early for Nas so he just had to out drive him.

They rounded the first corner and Midnight got a bit of lead but Axel wasn't giving up that easy. He would have to use his secret move, it was still a bit early, but he had to do something. Axel twitched his wheel towards the other car before jerking back he other way. The purpose of this move was to make the other guys think he was drifting, which it did effectively. Midnight jerked away from Axel making him lose the lead. Once again they were neck and neck. They could see the second turn coming up which was a hard left and they'd have to go single file. Axel turned his head to see if Midnight was gonna pull something so that he'd be in front and when he did he saw him suddenly make a hard right off of the course and hit the Nas to escape. 'What the fuck, did he just forfeit?' Axel's thought was answered as he turned back to the course to see the cities most pissed off cop, Neil Foster.

Axel hung a hard left down an alleyway also hit the Nas. When running from cops it was never to early for Nas. Its a good thing he had two tanks. He took a right turn that ended up with his car millimeters from the wall of a skinny alley. 'It's a good thing my garage has a back entrance' Axel thought as he turned down another alley, thankfully wider than the one before. He pressed the button on his garage door opener for the back and drove in with the door about an inch above the roof. He quickly punched in the code for the alarm and closed the door. Then he shut off his car and breathed a sigh of relief because Foster hadn't followed him or had gotten lost. Either one was fine with Axel.

Roxas saw flashing lights in his rear view mirror and knew it was his stupid dad so he immediately got out of there, but the lights pursued him. His eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open. He was going to die. He threw the helmet off so he could see better as he flew down back alleys trying to get to his shop. He was driving with one hand which is a terrible idea when you're going that fast, but he had to call Hayner, he needed that garage open and nothing in his way.

"HAYNER!" he whined driving trying to out maneuver his dad still. "GET THE GARAGE READY! MY DAD'S FOLLOWING ME!" Hayner hung up knowing he didn't really have anytime to talk. He opened the garage making sure thing were closed off and he wasn't going to crash into anything if he pulled in to fast. Then Roxas pulled in shutting off the car immediately and jumping out pulling the garage down with the help of Hayner. They both leaned against the now closed door hearing sirens out side and looked at each other like they were both about to die. Luckily the car passed though.  
Roxas let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and fell down so he was sitting on the floor.

"That was close!" Hayner said patting Roxas on the head.

"Too close!" Roxas said sighing bowing his head. "How the hell did his patrol car get so fast?" he asked looking up a little less stunned

"I don't know, but maybe he should start street racing if he was able to keep up with you." Hayner said slumping down next to his friend on the dirty garage floor.

------------------

Axel knew he couldn't take his baby out yet, for obvious reasons. But he had to get home, in case that freakin' psycho cop came looking for him. He had one other car in his shop cause he'd forgot to bring his street car with him tonight. The other car just happened to be a lime green caddy that belonged to his ex-garage partner/lover. He'd been working on a car when the lift malfunctioned and brought it down on top of him. He didn't survive. Ever since then Axel had closed his garage, and his heart.

He hopped in the caddy and drove home. It was really hard being in that car again. Too many memories came flooding back to him and he'd almost crashed once because he'd started crying and didn't see the light change. Thank god for quick reflexes.

Axel climbed into bed and luckily fell asleep soon, but his dreams were only about Midnight. No matter what Axel had done they always ended up neck and neck. That guy was good. But who was he? He had to know.

-----------------

Roxas laughed the fear fading away and the realization of what had been going on kicked in. "Hayner.. I coulda lost tonight!" he said sitting forward.. "To some guy in a pink car" he said looking down at the ground shaking his head.

"You mean the geek in the pink?" Hayner asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well that's what I was calling the guy, but I don't know is that what he goes by?" he asked looking up to face Hayner again.

"Man everyone knows that guys, he's been tearing up the other circuits for years.. He's racing for pinks now?" Hayner asked looking down.. "Oh man.."

"Soo we got lucky my dad chased us off?" Roxas asked trying to look on the bright side as usual.

"I guess you could say that..."

Roxas stood up walking over to midnight petting the car. "I woulda died if I had to give you up!" he said hugging the car before planting a kiss on it.

" Roxas, you're cheating on me with the car?" he asked in a mocking tone

"Shut up!" Roxas whined pushing Hayner away. "Let's go home, it's late, I'm tired..."

"Okay, my car's out front.." Hayner said putting his arm around his friend dragging him along towards the car locking the garage behind them.

They pulled up in front of Roxas's house "You sure you don't want to come stay the night with me?" Hayner asked smirking to Roxas..

"Not tonight..." Roxas said motioning for Hayner to come over planting a sloppy kiss on him.

"Aww fine, I'll see you in the morning..." he said laughing as Roxas pulled away walking up the path to his house.

Roxas and Hayner were fuck buddies, but that was it, besides being best friends there was no emotional attachment at least not for Roxas. Roxas walked up to his house where he lived alone with his dad and younger brother. Their mom had been killed by some kids in the middle of a street race when they ran a red light that's why his dad was so against it, but even knowing that Roxas, wanted to do it.

His little brother Sora knew about it, but that didn't mean he agreed with it, either way he'd never tell on his brother.  
Sora was sitting on the couch watching TV and apparently their dad hadn't been home at all that night. Roxas informed Sora he'd been there all afternoon. Sora nodded watching his brother walk up the stairs.

Roxas went to bed staring up at his ceiling thinking about this 'geek in the pink' so he was going to give Roxas a run for his money, he'd be ready for him next time.

-------------------------

Axel needed his Nas tanks refilled but the only place that did that and was open today was this new joint run by two kids. It was called Twilight. What a gay name. But he needed Nas, because you never knew when the rematch was gonna be. Although it was pretty safe to bet it wouldn't be tonight seenings as like 50 kids were arrested last night.

He'd gotten his tanks out of his baby and was driving his car (not his baby) to the garage when it hit him. The garage was called Twilight, the car was called Midnight. That had to be more than a coincidence's.

Axel walked in with his tanks and there was no one at the desk, so he rang the bell and this gorgeous little blonde came in from the garage with a little smudge of black grease on his cheek, just making him cuter. "Hey man, what can I help you with?" the blonde asked. Axel placed his tanks on the counter and said "I need a refill." "Sure thing I'll have Hayner get those for you." He grabbed them and went into the office, "Hayner go fill these tanks up and ring the guy up. I gotta get back to work on the car." and with that he walked back into the garage, giving Axel a little wink. Axel blushed, he'd been caught checking the blonde's ass out and apparently he didn't mind.

Roxas was in the garage working on Midnight, he had to perfect his love or he might loose her. He was worried about this other guy and he knew they were going to have to have a rematch... eventually.

Roxas went out when he heard a customer knowing Hayner was probably dinking off somewhere pretending he was busy. He walked out and greeted him. Before taking the tanks into Hayner who was sleeping in the office. He rolled his eyes dropping the tanks on the desk in front of him. Hayner jumped up doing as he was told, blushing a little after being caught sleeping.

Roxas went back to working, with a smirk on his face, he caught the other guy checking out his ass and he didn't mind since well the guy was really hot and it was more flattering than obnoxious in his opinion. Why did that guy look so familiar?

Hayner walked out after filling the tanks setting them on the table. Roxas could hear everything out there. "Holy Shit! It's you!"  
Roxas walked over closer to the door after hearing his friend scream wondering exactly who 'you' was.

Axel mentally smacked himself. He would've known that two kids running a garage had to be racers. "OMG ROX! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! IT'S THE GEEK IN THE PINK!"

Roxas's eyes got wide it was no wonder the guy looked familiar. he stood against the door panicking. What the hell was Hayner trying to pull, he knew he had no desire to make friends with other racers, well he did, but he knew he shouldn't.

When Roxas didn't come Hayner excused himself and walked over to the door trying to push it open, but Roxas was holding it closed.

"DAMN IT ROXAS! OPEN THE DOOR!" Finally he managed to push Roxas out of the way knocking him to the floor in the process.

"ROXAS! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO FUCKING WEIRD?"

"Why are you yelling!" Roxas spat jumping up slamming the door closed. "You know why, I'm not going out there and meeting that guy!" he said still in a hushed yell.

"WHY DON"T YOU PUT YOUR HELMET ON?" He asked forgetting he was yelling.

"DAMN IT HAYNER... WHY WOULD I WEAR A HELMET?" he knew why, but well he also knew the guy out there could hear ever word his friend was yelling so he went out there to shut him up. "Oh man!" laughed pretending to be excited "I didn't recognize you before!" he said shrugging, "Sorry it took me so long, I didn't hear Hayner calling me!" he said laughing uncomfortably. 

'Yeah right he didn't here Hayner. Everyone from here to fucking China heard Hayner. I knew it wasn't a coincedince, so this was Midnight.' Axel thought. "Nah man its cool, a lot of people don't recognize me without the car." he said completely avoiding the whole 'he didn't hear Hayner thing'.

"MAN IT IS SUCH AN HONOR TO MEET YOU! I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU SINCE DAY ONE, YOUR AWESOME!" Hayner said still yelling, for some reason. He stuck his hand and Axel shook it. "I'm never gonna wash this hand again" Hayner said finally not yelling anymore. After that he ran off to the office, no doubt to call everyone he's ever met.

"So are you a racer too?" Axel asked with a look that had 'I know' written all over it.

Roxas blushed embarrassed for his friend since he obviously wasn't embarrassed enough for himself. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' he thought as he sweat dropped. 'A racer? Crap.. I guess this guy isn't as dumb as I thought he was...' he thought reminding himself to beat the hell out Hayner later.

"A racer.. Naw, not really.. I've been in a couple races, but I wouldn't call myself a racer.. I don't do labels..." he said shrugging hoping the subject wouldn't be pushed, but he knew it probably would..  
Especially if he heard the shit about the helmet Hayner had let slip.

Axel could tell that for some reason this Roxas kid was really hellbent on hiding the fact that he was Midnight. There was probably a good reason for it, so Axel was gonna let it be. He handed the kid a $50, the tanks only cost $40 but he was cute and Axel figured he'd leave a generous tip. "Keep the change." he said as he picked up his tanks and turned to walk out. "See ya at the rematch Midnight." Axel added before he walked out the door.

Roxas's eyes went when he heard himself called midnight. Hey he just gave him ten dollars.. Sweet. Wait a minute, now he knows... Damn it .."HAYNER!" Roxas yelled as the door closed behind the geek in the pink. he ran into the office slamming his hands down on the desk.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Shhhhhh!" he said holding his finger up to his mouth. "I'm on the phone!" he said going back to talking to whoever it was.

Roxas yanked the phone out of his hand telling whoever it was Hayner would call them back. "God Damn it! Hayner, Now your fuckin' idol knows who I am! I hate you..." he whined no longer ready to beat his friend up. He slumped down in the chair. "I'm so dead..." he sighed taking the ten dollars out of his pocket, "at least I got ten dollars though..." he shrugged and Hayner looked at him questioningly.

Axel couldn't help but smirk as he heard Roxas yell "HAYNER" as he left. He went to the car and put the tanks in the back. He headed back to garage. He needed to work on his baby, if Midnight was workin on his, then Axel needed to work on his too. He wasn't about to lose his car to him, even if he was cute.

"Where did you get ten dollars?" Hayner asked suspiciously sitting on the desk in front of Roxas.  
Roxas shrugged he didn't think it mattered. Hayner rolled his eyes and decided not to push the subject. "I'm Sorry Rox! I didn't mean to give your secret away.." he said feeling really bad.

"Maybe he won't say anything..."Roxas said looking up hopeful as Hayner jumped down giving him a hug.

"Maybe, but that reminds me.. I called Pence and he said that your guys rematch was tonight, so lets go and fix the baby before you loose her.. quit worrying, I highly doubt he's going to tell your dad, especially since he doesn't know him.. So your still safe right?" Hayner said pulling a depressed looking Roxas up out of the chair it still hadn't sank in that they would have to race again tonight but when it did he'd be freaked out.

------------------------

Axel was tightening the last bold when the phone rang. Axel finished the bolt and took out his cell. It was Pence. "Hey man, whens the rematch?" Axel asked. "Yo, its tonight. The course is the one on West Ave. Flag drops at Midnight, no pun intended." Click. 'He's a really talkative guy' Axel thought. He walked over to the stereo and turned it on. "Let the geek in the pink take a stab at it..."  
Roxas looked up at the clock seeing it was getting pretty late.

"Hayner!" Roxas pouted trying sound stern. "You think that'll be good enough?" he asked wiping his hands clean. "It better be.." Hayner said cleaning a smudge off of the hood. Roxas smiled a silent agreement before leaning on the car petting it. "Get a room!" Hayner said covering his eyes when he looked up to see Roxas nuzzling the car with his cheek.

Axel checked the clock and saw it was 11. It was still early but he could take the long way and clear his head a little bit. "C'mon baby. Don't let me down." he said patting the hood. Axel cranked up his song and headed out of the garage. When he finally got to the course everyone was there, including Midnight. There was still 15 minutes till the race. Seenings as technically the other racers could still show or someone could still join. "Yo Midnight" he said when he got out of his car. He was standing with Hayner at his car. "Can I get a word?" Axel asked after Roxas turned around.

Roxas was standing there in all his helmeted glory. Roxas nodded in response to the Geek In The Pink asking to talk to him. He excused himself from Hayner feeling really nervous, but he just figured the nerves were from the up coming race. Hayner's mouth dropped open seeing who was talking to Roxas. He pouted but walked away anyways to go talk to Seifer who was once again talking shit about him and Roxas. "What is it?" Roxas asked in a tone barely above a whisper. He swallowed hard waiting for a response.

"About earlier. It's cool. I won't tell anyone. Your um secret is safe with me." Axel said in a tone just as low. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief that was cut short. "On one condition" Axel added with a smirk. 

"What!" Roxas snapped. "A date...with me" Axel said smiling.

"Alright, fine, but only if you swear that you won't blackmail me like this forever.." he said cocking his head and smirking but you couldn't see the smirk because of the helmet. Roxas was actually glad that he asked him out on a date, but he was to cool to admit it. He turned back and saw Seifer lecturing Hayner, but Hayner was to busy watching Roxas and his idol. Roxas gave him a thumbs up and Hayner smiled. Roxas turned back to the other, oblivious to the fact that Hayner was jealous of The Geek In The Pink for talking to Roxas and not the other way around.

Axel could see the look on Hayner's face the whole time him and Roxas had been talking. Roxas may not know it but that boy was in love with him. 5 minutes to race time, so Axel got in his car and started his mantra.

Roxas got in Midnight petting the dash and laying on the steering wheel almost hugging it. "Don't worry, we haven't lost yet and I don't plan on starting anytime soon. You can beat Pinkie, I know you have it in you!", yeah he was giving the car a heartfelt inspirational speech. He swallowed hard watching Olette intently as the countdown started once again.

Axel watched Olette and he knew he was gonna win. He didn't know how he knew, but deep down inside he just knew. Olette dropped the flag, and unlike last time they started off dead even. They stayed that way until the straight before the final turn. Roxas hit the Nas, so Axel did too. Roxas was a hoods length ahead until the final stretch when Axel hit the second tank of Nas. He came in first almost two car lengths ahead. He came to a stop, but didn't get out right away. The mob swarmed his car and he was forced out. But all he wanted to do was find Roxas.

Roxas wanted to throw up or disappear, or drive to Mexico, but as you may have expected all he did was slump down in the seat and cry. At least he had the helmet on. For the first time he wasn't surrounded by people, but Hayner came at least. Roxas looked up when he tapped him on the shoulder. "I... I'm soo... I'm sorry... please, just don't.. could you..." Roxas swallowed hard and Hayner could tell he was crying and it broke his heart. He was about to lean in and hug his friend when Roxas finished his previous statement "Could you leave me alone for a minute" he took a deep breath "I can't... see you right now... I'm so sorry..."

"Roxas..." Hayner said as his bottom lip quivered..

"Please not now Hayner..." Roxas asked letting his head fall on the steering wheel. Hayner felt like he just got hit in the gut with a brick. He wanted to tell Roxas he didn't care about the car, he only cared about him and he'd give up everything to make him happy, but he didn't he just walked away feeling like he might vomit.

Axel saw Hayner walking off, crying, looking like he wanted to crawl under a rock somewhere and die. Luckily most of the crowd had dissipated, not wanting to get busted by Foster. Everyone else congratulated him and starting cleaning so no one would be any the wiser. Axel walked over to Roxas and he could tell he was probably crying. No one was around them so he bent down so they were face to face.

"Rox..." he said barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry. I know you love that car." He paused, Roxas didn't do anything. "Do you uhh... need a ride home?" Axel asked not sure what to say. Roxas snapped his head up.

Roxas took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, knocking Axel to the ground. He slammed the door and threw the keys at Axel's face, hitting him in the eye. "I'D RATHER WALK HOME, THAN GET A RIDE FROM YOU!" He yelled at him and stormed off.

Roxas was really pissed he'd had the nerve to say something like that. He looked around for Hayner and saw he was crying. That's when Roxas lost it, he hugged Hayner crying again "I.. I'm. Sorry.." he sniffed swallowing hard "Can we go home?" he asked pathetically.

"Yeah, Rox.. Don't worry about it.. We have other cars! Everyone loses sometime!" Hayner said trying to cheer him up as he put an arm around him ushering him over to his street car.

"We.. but.. I know you loved that car as much as I did, you don't have to lie to me, but thanks for doing it all the same.." he said as the tears stopped.

Hayner wanted to tell him he didn't love the car as much as he loved him and it wasn't just to spare his feelings, but he didn't. He let go of Roxas and walked over getting in the driver's seat. Roxas looked back at The Geek In The Pink and Midnight giving an involuntary shutter before he climbed in the car leaning on Hayner's shoulder. Hayner started the car then put his arm around Roxas pulling him closer as he started to drive off it was a simple act to Roxas, but to Hayner it was much more.

-------------

Axel just laid there stunned for a minute. He watched Roxas snuggle into Hayner. It made his heart wrench. It hurt even worse than Roxas's words. Axel rolled over and smacked his head on the asphalt before getting up. 'How the fuck am I gonna get these cars back to the garage?' Axel thought as Seifer walked up.

"Congrats on the win. I see that you need a little help." Axel tossed him the keys to Pinkie, Axel didn't want this slime ball driving Midnight. They parked them in the garage and Axel started to head upstairs to sleep, he didn't want to go home. He assumed Seifer would let himself out but he followed Axel instead. Axel turned and saw him in the doorway. Axel was already naked (he slept nude) and Seifer was openly staring.

"Well if you must stare, come over here so I can fuck you while you do it." Axel ordered. Seifer obeyed and in no time they were rolling around in the sack, but Axel wasn't really into it, he just took out his frustrations on Seifer who didn't seem to mind. "Roxxxx..." Axel groaned under his breathe as he came. He collapsed next to Seifer and fell asleep almost immediately. Seifer feeling satisfied sexually and with the fact that Roxas was gonna love that; he finally let himself out.

Once they pulled out of sight of the other racers Roxas took the helmet off and threw it in the backseat before nipping at Hayner's neck. Which in turn almost caused Hayner to swerve into oncoming traffic. Roxas knew exactly how to help them forget Midnight.

"Hayner, I promise I'll make this up to you.. somehow" Roxas said breathing in Hayner's ear. Hayner swallowed hard, he didn't need anything made up to him, but he wasn't one to turn Roxas down. Luckily they were close to home or Roxas may have gotten them killed when he started giving Hayner a hand job. Somehow they made it into Hayner's house, but still never managed to make it into the bed. In fact they barely made it through the front door before they had each other undressed and were on the floor. Roxas was having fun as usual, but he couldn't stop thinking of that jerk in the pink.

He knew he'd have to go on a date with him, was it wrong he still wanted to? Hayner could tell Roxas was kinda distracted, but he'd take what he cold get, and if sex was all he got from Roxas he could deal with that even though he wanted his heart. Roxas had fallen asleep cuddled against Hayner on the floor and Hayner picked him up carrying him to bed he kissed his forehead knowing he wouldn't wake up.

"Why don't you see how much I love you?" he whispered laying Roxas in the bed and crawling in next to him and the sleeping Roxas nuzzled back into him, why did that feel like a knife straight through Hayner's heart. 

-------------

Axel felt terrible the next morning. Worse than the night before. Somehow he knew that Roxas and Hayner hadn't gone straight to bed and that killed him inside. After all he felt like he'd lost his car so he fucked Seifer, Roxas really did lose his car, so... Axel didn't want to think about it. It was only Friday and the next race wasn't for two weeks. Their date was supposed to be this Saturday night, but Axel doubted it was still on. It was only 7 in the morning but he didn't care. Axel brought out a bottle of JD and drank till he passed out, on his garage floor (naked) with the bottle lieing next to him.

---------------

"Hey fuck stick!" came a familiar voice waking Roxas from his not so peaceful sleep. Roxas's eyes shot open.

"What!" he asked wondering how Seifer got in his.. oh Hayner's bedroom, either way why was he there?

"I had the best lay night.." Seifer chimed. Roxas sat up a little trying not to wake Hayner.

"And you're telling me because!" Roxas asked looking at him like he'd gone mad, why would he want to know about Seifer's sex life! 

"Cause I know how bad you want the guy I just thought I'd rub it in..." Seifer shrugged smirking.

Roxas looked at him like he was crazy, he was still in denial so he had no idea who the was talking about. Seifer sensed his confusion.

"Axel!" he stated in a questioning tone. Roxas once again looked at him like he was crazy since he knew no one by that name. "The Geek In The Pink?"

Roxas looked shocked at that " I... I.. I don't like him!" Roxas spat accusingly.

"Ahh, to bad! I should go then, I guess you don't want to know..." Roxas frowned

"Seifer don't go..." three words Roxas never thought he'd say in that order.

"Ah, Roxas you're so cute when you beg... I guess I could tell you since you're to dense to notice. He wants you as bad as Hayner does..." With that Seifer left, and Roxas looked down at his sleeping friend, Hayner didn't like him like that, but did 'Axel' that was his name, it was a good name for him. Wait Seifer slept with him for some reason that really hurt he nuzzled back into sleeping Hayner as he started crying.

---------------

Dream Bubble   
Axel was upstairs in his office when he heard it. "Ahhh!" followed by a crash

Axel's garage door slammed open. 

He ran down the stairs to find a pair of legs sticking out from under the car.

Axel was whimpering.

"Aaaaxee" he moaned through staggered breathes. "I-I-I, I love you" he said just before he died.

Axel was "yelling" "Roxas nooo! Not you too! No Rox..." 

---------------------

Hayner woke up to a very upset Roxas clinging to him crying. "Rox.. Don't cry! What's wrong, lease don't look so sad." he said pulling his friend closer running his finger's through spikey blonde hair.

"Hayner!" Roxas balled almost choking as he tried to stop crying. 

"Roxas.."Hayner said sadly kissing the top oh his head.

"I"ve been so stupid, I don't know why I didn't see if before!" Roxas wailed "I wish I would have known, then I could have done something sooner!"

"Roxas, how did you not see how much-" Hayner was about to tell Roxas how much he loved him since he thought that was what his friend finally realized.

"I know how much Axel liked me! I'm so dumb sometimes, and..." he started balling again and Hayner's mind went blank thinking he might throw up. He started crying too. "Hayner, I... I'm sorry.. I know you liked him too, but now neither of us can do anything because he's with" Roxas cringed "Seifer. Hayner would you be mad if I was with Axel? I know how much you like him, but I like him and he likes me too!"

"No, if he'd make you happy Rox.." Hayner choked "I just want you to be happy I could never ask you to give that up for me!" Hayner wanted to die why didn't he just tell Roxas it was him he wanted not Axel.."Roxas if you want him, go tell him, before it's to late.." Hayner said giving a weak smile. If he was smart he would have taken his own advice, but he didn't.

"You're right Hayner, you're a great friend!" Roxas beamed sitting up "Can I use your car?" Hayner looked at him blankly, but returned the smile. Roxas was so cute when he smiled it killed him to hear the way Roxas said friend, but he nodded.

"The keys are in my sweatshirt" he said sounding as happy as he could... "Hurry! Go get him Rox his card is in my glove box somewhere, maybe he's at his garage!" Hayner forced himself to be happy for Roxas or at least sound happy. Roxas was so happy, and oblivious to Hayner's feelings well not completely oblivious, but he still thought he wanted Axel.

Roxas was at the garage a lot faster than he probably should have been. He saw both cars inside and figured he had to in there too. He got out opening the garage that slammed down behind him. He almost fell over when he saw Axel who was passed out or dead on the floor. Roxas wasn't sure. He ran over falling down beside him "Axel!" he cried shaking him "Please wake up! You can't be dead! I think, I think I might love you!" 

Axel woke up, alright he wasn't awake but he was alive judging by the whimpers. Roxas sighed relieved. Falling down on his chest, it finally occurred to him he was naked, but he didn't care. He looked over seeing the empty bottle and sat up rolling Axel over, wiping the hair off his face. He wondered what he was dreaming about, it didn't look too good. "Axel wake up! It's a dream, please wake up!" Roxas said in a hushed tone pulling Axel's head into his lap.

-----------------

End Chapter 1, I hope you guy's liked it i bet there are errors, but I can't help it special thanks to Nymph since she wrote all of Axel's parts and helped me type it up.. I love bein' Roxas...

Please review because I'm an attention whore, and I'll love you forever xD;; --; Okay well thank you for reading sorry if you're confused... Any questions about racing stuff feel free to ask...


End file.
